Navidad: It's sort of an annual thing
by HotaruGFC
Summary: Navidad rolls around again and Elena decides she doesn't want the fiasco that was the year before. Rated M for adult themes and established relationships.


Author's Notes: This has been kicking around in my head since the Navidad episode, I just haven't really had time to sit down and write it until today. It is important to note that this takes place a year after the Navidad episode (mostly) and Elena is in an established poly-amorous relationship with... well, everyone, which will eventually get posted as I go through the edits to my NaNoWriMo work.

The nights were growing longer after Dia de los Muertos, and the growing darkness had Elena thinking. She was one year closer to becoming queen of Avalor, but was still trying to work out some serious kinks in the system. The least of which was her own work-life balance. She thought about all that had happened in the year prior, and one of the biggest failings that came to her mind was Navidad. Sure, she had managed to pull a decent celebration out of thin air last minute with the parranda, but she felt like it was not quite enough. And Navidad was going to roll around again in no time at all. She stood on the balcony, leaning on the railing and looked out over the city as the sun set. Everywhere she looked, she saw the flicker of torches and lamplight lining the roads. The Via Mercado was still bustling among the warm orange glow and further in the distance she could see the Old Town square blazing with light. The harbor too, stood out against the darkness of the sea, bathed in warm illumination. She sighed as she looked beyond the city to see specks of lights peppering the mountains—each on a village that was also part of her domain. She knew each group would be planning their own festivals and preparing to celebrate their own traditions for Navidad, and she was sure that some of the resentment from last year would rear its head if she did not do something about it.

A chilly breeze from the mountains prickled her skin, forcing Elena to retreat to her room. She pulled a blanket around her shoulders as she sat on her settee and picked out a tune on her guitar. She had to do something this year that would satisfy all of them. The parranda had been wonderful, but she still felt that the other ideas they had tried the previous year had merit. She reflected on the attempted party and the fiasco that was the parade and saw that each had value and should not be tossed aside, but thought that there had been far too little planning in getting everything to work just right.

She also did not think it was fair that she had to choose who she spent time with for the holiday. She felt that last year she had been ambushed by her two best friends and her duties as Crown Princess, and was torn between her own needs, those of her family, and those of her people. This year, she vowed to do something different, something that let her do her royal duty while still spending time with those she loved most. As her improvisation continued, an idea sprang from her mind. Grabbing hold of the thought, she stopped playing as it fomented in her imagination. She saw a repeat of the parranda but with a great fiesta in the park as she had originally planned tied to it. Putting the guitar down, she went to find Isabel to get some feedback on the idea.

At the Grand Council meeting the next morning, Elena decided to share her plan with everyone. It was met by immediate skepticism.

"But Navidad is over a month away, Elena. Surely there is some better use of our time." Esteban complained.

"Well, I'm sure we could always find a different use for our time, but I don't know if it would be better. Look, last Navidad was pretty much a disaster. But with more planning and preparation, I think it can work. The different neighborhoods in the city will each have a different area of the park they can do what they want with, so everyone can share their traditions with everyone else. Plus, here's the best part," she said, her voice growing in excitement to a sing-song tone. "We'll hold the festival the day before Noche Bueno, so everyone can still celebrate their own traditional ways in their own neighborhoods with their family and friends on the night before Navidad!"

"But Elena…" Esteban started before he was cut off by their grandmother.

"I think it is a wonderful idea. The city can celebrate together, and we can then celebrate in our own ways without worry." She said.

"Exactly." Elena replied.

"But one of the problems last year was that everyone's traditions were overlapping in disastrous ways." Naomi interjected.

"And Dona Paloma pitting you all against each other." Elena reminded her and the rest of the council.

"True, but, how are we supposed to solve the first problem?"

"With some very careful planning, Naomi. Which is why we need to start now." Elena was firm in her decision. She looked at her council and was met with varying degrees of approval. Esteban looked as if he would rather face the Dwende brothers again, while Naomi was skeptical of Elena's ability to pull the party off. Luisa seemed please and downright excited about the prospect of a new city wide tradition, and Fransisco beamed with pride at his granddaughter's forethought.

"Alrighty then, let's get to planning!" Elena exclaimed.

Nearly two months later, and it was party time! Elena paced the council chambers as she reviewed the list of preparations one more time. She had put so much time and energy into planning the celebration that she could not afford a disaster like last year. She had already looked over the preparations being made at the park that morning, but she could not help her feelings that she had missed something. However, no matter where she looked, it seemed as if everything was in order. Isabel had said it was just nerves, and she hoped that her sister was right. Elena checked the list once more before sighing and putting it away. Whatever her feelings, she could not place it, nor could she stop whatever was going to happen from happening now. She decided to face whatever it was head on, and went to dress for the party, hoping that Isa was right.

As she bathed before the party, Elena could not shake the nervous feeling. Despite the warmth of the water surrounding her, she still felt uneasy, like she could not relax. And despite everything, she wanted to enjoy the party she had worked so hard to make happen.

She realized that she missed Mateo and Naomi intensely. They, too, had been focused on party preparations for the past week or so, and had been spending all of their time working with their neighborhood preparations as well. She sighed in frustration as she stood in the tub, brushing the water off of her bare skin. Wrapping a robe around her naked body, she went to the door.

"Gabe?" she called, knowing that he was likely to be there. "Come on, Gabe. I know you're there." The tension had crept into her voice.

"Yes, Princess?" He replied. She smiled wryly. Of all of them, Gabe never called her by her name; she was always 'Princess' or 'Your Majesty'. She was amused by his constant propriety, especially when he had no reason to be. She had told him, repeatedly that he could call her Elena, at least when they were alone, but he never did.

"I need you. Come in here." She could hear him clear his throat on the other side of the door before he entered the room. Once the door closed behind him, she pushed him against it, letting her robe slip open and captured his lips with hers. His hands were rough against her skin as he lifted her, carrying her to her bed. As they made love, she felt her mind still and the uneasiness subside. It was quick and sweet and exactly what she had needed. He lay next to her afterward, his uniform jacket rough against her delicate skin, watching her as he often did.

"When was the last time you saw Mateo?" he asked as she leaned into calloused fingers as they brushed her cheek. "Two days?" He questioned, his eyebrow raised in concern. "Three?" Elena shook her head. "Don't tell me you've gone a week without him." Elena grimaced. The last time she had been apart from Mateo for any length of time, things had not gone well.

"And Naomi?" he asked, growing more concerned. Elena just looked away from him, not wanting to admit her failings. Gabe sighed as he turned her face back toward him. "And why are you just now asking for me?"

She sighed as she looked at him. She loved him, she loved all of them in their own special ways—and in ways that included physically. She had been overjoyed that they all understood her needs, or tried to anyway. It would have killed her to have to choose between them.

"I don't know, Gabe. We've all been so busy with planning the party. I just…"

"Neglected yourself?" he finished for her. She nodded and then giggled when he tapped the end of her nose with his finger. "Well, don't do that, Your Majesty." He pulled her closely and kissed her tenderly. "I'm always here if you need me."

"I know." She laid her hand on his chest and looked up at him with still hungry eyes. Their quick tryst had not fully satisfied her, and his nearness only exasperated her need. She started to pull him to her again, but he caught her hand.

"And you need to get to the party." He slipped from her bed and tossed the gown she had previously laid out at her. "Everyone is going to wonder where you are."

Elena sighed as she stretched seductively, but when she failed at drawing Gabe back to her, she sat up and pulled the gown toward her.

"Fine." She could feel the tension creeping back through her as she dressed. She barely heard the door shut behind him as Gabe returned to his post.

The park glowed with the light of a thousand torches, candles and lamps as she exited the coach. The light reflecting off of her dress seemed to make Elena shimmer with an ethereal aura as she entered the celebration. Gabe walked a respectful distance behind her, carrying her guitar as they passed through the throng to the pavilion. Elena stopped frequently along the way, greeting her people, wishing them well and thanking them for their attendance.

She grinned at Naomi, who stood with her father at the bow of a boat they had launched in the pond for the party. She was too far away to be sure, but she thought that she saw Naomi wink back at her. Soon enough, Elena knew, Naomi would join her for the procession through the city. It had been nearly a week since she had seen the blond for anything more than a council meeting. Elena felt her heart clench at the loneliness she had felt the last few days. Because she had been so busy, it was also a loneliness she was just now realizing she had felt all along. She stopped to speak to a small child for a moment, and when she looked up, Naomi was no longer on the boat. Elena groaned in frustration at her lover's disappearance, as Gabe prodded her forward with a word. Elena made sure that her smile was radiant as she continued to move through the crowd.

And then she felt her heart jump a bit. She knew he was there, watching her, even before she could see him. Her breath grew unsteady and her heartbeat quickened. And then her eyes met his, and whatever happiness she though she was projecting to the crowd was blown away by the smile she gave him. She fixed her eyes on him as she moved through the crowd, pulled toward him by the strength of the connection they shared. He was standing at the foot of the pavilion steps, waiting for her, a shy smile dancing on his lips. Oh how she wanted to kiss those lips. She felt her own tingle in anticipation as she drew near. The closer she came to him, the more electric she felt. He had explained that the intensity of the attraction was likely due to their magical connection, but there were times when it overwhelmed her. Fortunately, now was not one of those times, but she was also fairly certain that it was only because Gabe had diffused her a bit before she saw him. She had not stopped or even noticed anyone else in the crowd after their eyes had met. She could still feel Gabe at her back, but she could only move toward him. She needed him, craved his touch, and frankly did not care about anyone who got between them. She looked up at him as she reached the pavilion.

"Mateo." Her voice quivered slightly as she greeted him. She wanted to do so much more than just speak. She could feel her desire deep within her bones. She gasped slightly as he took her hand and brought it to his lips, gently brushing them against her knuckles.

"Elena." His voice was as breathless as hers had sounded. "You look stunning." She could not help the blush that rose to her cheeks. She never could with him, help herself that is. It was true that she loved him, just as she loved Naomi and Gabe, but there was something… different about how she reacted to Mateo. She could not quite put her finger on it, but they had all recognized it. Once Naomi had summarized her reactions as if she and Gabe were her lovers, while Mateo held her soul. Whatever it was, Elena just knew that she melted every time he smiled at her.

Naomi's hand on her shoulder shook her from the spell Mateo had her under and Elena was back to the business at hand. She took her guitar from Gabe as Mateo led her up the steps to the pavilion. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the crowd.

"Fellow Avalorans!" she called. "It is my greatest pleasure to welcome you all to what I hope becomes a new tradition, our city-wide Navidad celebration!"

Cheers went up among the crowd.

"In the spirit of the season, we will spread love and light to our neighbors. Please join the parranda and then feast with us as we honor all of the traditions of Avalor!" Elena exclaimed before strumming out a tune on the guitar. As she started singing, she led the way from the pavilion, her song echoing through the park and growing as her people joined her. She could hear Mateo's warm tenor and Gabe's rich baritone sounding a counterpoint to each other—much as they did in her life. She heard Naomi's bright soprano wafting above her own warm mezzo, weaving together in harmony, while Isabel's youthful voice floated above them all. As they continued to walk and as the song grew throughout the city, Elena felt the warmth and love of her family, her friends, her people surround her. She was right where she belonged, and she had worried for nothing.

The procession ended where it had started, though with a few hundred more people in tow. As they returned to the park, the party grew. The smells of festive food filled the air, drawing more and more people to the celebration. Elena looked out on the festivities and smiled, sighing in relief that everything had worked out. It not only had worked, but it was more successful than she had imagined it could be.

"I would say your party was a resounding success, Elena." Mateo said as he stood beside her, his arm slipping around her shoulder. She leaned into him, her own arm circling his slim waist, as her free hand intertwined itself with his. She had little concern who saw, as she had heard the rumors that had been going around about the two of them—rumors that were actually quite tame compared to what really happened. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"Yes, I think it is." She agreed. The stood watching the party in silence for a long time.

"I've missed you, Elena." He said softly.

"Not as much as I've missed you."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, Gabe told me." He smiled down at her, making her knees go weak. She did not know what she had done to deserve any of them and their acceptance of her need for all three of them. But accept her they had, as if it were perfectly normal, which, she realized, was exactly what is was for them all now. Mateo snuck a kiss on the top of her head as she leaned against him.

"So, um…" she shifted nervously against him. "Are you going to come back to the palace with me tonight or what?" She always felt awkward asking him, even if she knew it was exactly what he wanted to do.

"Can't." He said, pulling her into the shadow of one of the columns at the back of the pavilion. "Promised Mami I would stay home tonight to help with the Old Town fiesta tomorrow." She gasped as her back pressed into the column's stucco surface and she was sandwiched between it and Mateo pressing himself against her. His lips danced over her neck, making her breath heavily.

"You can leave early." She breathed as he nipped at the soft skin where her shoulder met her neck. His throaty chuckle reverberated against her skin.

"Not going to happen, Elena." His breath was warm in her ear before he met her fevered gaze with his own desirous eyes. "We both know there won't be much sleeping going on if I go back with you tonight." It was true, she thought as she captured his lips, as she had wanted to do all night. The feel of him against her, his mouth pressing against hers, his tongue flicking over her lips made her head swim. She wanted him—now, and she did not care who saw. She heard him groan deep in his throat, before he pulled away from her. They were both breathing heavily as they stared at each other, oblivious to all around them.

"Come to the square tomorrow night?" he asked, breathlessly. "I mean, if you can. I know you have other things and your own family's traditions. But… it would mean so much to me if you could." He stroked her cheek tenderly, before taking a step back from her. "Just… think about it?" Elena nodded as she was not quite capable of speech at the moment. She marveled, not for the first time, at how quickly Mateo's confidence could erode. She leaned against the column for a long time in an effort to center herself before rejoining the party.


End file.
